Lacey Lu
by The Old Woman In The Shoe
Summary: Charlotte has been keeping a secret from Cooper. How will Charlotte and Cooper cope when the secret is out? It may surprise you. Poor Little Lacey Lu.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these characters. I am borrowing them from Private Practice.

Disclaimer. I do not own anything. The characters don't belong to me but I like to think up stories I wish the writers would think up, so I will write my ideas for you. Tell me if you like it or not. Thank you.

**Private Practice Chapter One The Secret is Told Private Practice Chapter One The Secret is Told Private Practice Chapter One The Secret is Told Private Practie Chapter One **

"I'm going to take Mason to the Zoo this Saturday. I would like you to come." Cooper's eating a burrito at the restaurant.

"No Cooper." Charlotte's eating a taco salad with a fork.

Cooper's becoming agitated. "I don't know why you don't want to get to know him. He's going to be part of our life. I want you to get to know him and for him to get to know you."

"I can't do it." Charlotte sucks on her fork.

Cooper's voice becomes gentler. "Tell me why." He takes hold of her hand and looks her in the eyes. "I just want to know _why_ you're opposed to it."

"If I tell you then you will probably never speak to me again." Charlotte sucks the fork clean.

Cooper squeezes her hand tight and tells her. "I promise I will not do that."

"Here goes." Charlotte swings her fork across in front of them. She watches the spot on the ceiling tile while talking. "You're not the only one with a child from the past."

"What are you talking about?" Cooper's perplexed by her words.

"I gave a child up for adoption before I met you. It was right before I worked at St. Ambrose in 2006." Charlotte looks up at the ceiling tile. Cooper can see some tears brimming in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Cooper's gentle.

"I didn't even tell Billy. How can I tell you?"

"It's Billy's baby you gave up?" Cooper is still gentle.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I found out I was pregnant the week after I found out he was cheating on me with Trixie or Tiffany, whatever the bibo's name was. I didn't want to see him again. I divorced him and gave the baby up for adoption."

"Why?"

"You know I'm afraid to be a mother. It wasn't planned" Charlotte holds the tears back from leaking out. "I'm a doctor, how could I raise a child on my own? I gave her up and took the job of Chief of Staff to keep my mind busy."

"Why didn't you tell Billy?"

"I left him behind and never spoke to him again because he broke my trust and cheated on me."

"You have to tell him." Cooper orders.

"What? Why?" Charlotte's flabbergasted at this.

"He needs to know he has a child." Cooper urges upon her. "I was once in his shoes. It doesn't feel good to be kept in the dark for so many years."

"The child has a family." Charlotte tells him. "She was adopted soon after the birth."

"He needs to know. It's the right thing to do. Then whatever he doesn with that information is his business."

Charlotte shakes her head. "I don't know."

"Tell him or I will." Cooper's serious.

Charlotte throws her napkin down on the table. "Fine."

Cooper takes his phone out. "Do it now. I still have his number programmed in my phone." Cooper gives the phone to Charlotte. She is not happy but makes the phone call.

* * *

><p>Do you want more? I have more if you would like to read it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Poor Little Lacey Lu

One week after our last chapter

"Where do you want to eat lunch today?" Cooper walks into Charlotte's office.

"Where ever you feel like." Charlotte looks up from her desk at him.

Billy briskly comes into the office rubbing shoulders as he passes Cooper. Billy drops a manila folder on Charlotte's desk in front of her. "Her name is Lacey Lu. She's currently in foster care. Charlotte opens the folder. There's a picture of a small child with big hazel eyes and long blonde hair pulled up in piggy tails. Cooper laughs. "Is she related to Lucy Lu?"

Charlotte and Billy stare at Cooper as if to say what is your problem? Cooper explains his joke. "Lucy Lu from "The Grinch Who Stole Christmas."

"We know who you meant." Charlotte makes a snarling face at Cooper before she looks back down at the picture of the little girl. "Is this her?" Charlotte looks up at Billy Bob.

"Yes that is our daughter. She's in the foster care system." Billy is gruff and to the point.

"How do you know?"

"I contacted a lawyer as soon as you told me I had a child. They contacted the adoption attorney you used. I wanted to know if the adoption was legal since I was not consented. They made me give blood for a paternity test. It came back I was the father of Lacey Lu and that is when I was told she's in foster care."

"I don't understand." Charlotte protests. "I gave her up for adoption to a couple. I met them. They were in the birthing room when I gave birth to the baby."

"Apparently, they were trying to have a child of their own. They found out one month after they adopted Lacey Lu that they were pregnant. They decided to keep Lacey Lu in case their pregnancy ended in a miscarriage. They have had miscarriages before. After their own baby was born they were able to get pregnant again and had another child. The neighbors reported them to the social workers because they were accused of abusing and neglecting Lacey Lu."

"They abused her?" Charlotte is taken back.

"They would hit her if she misbehaved and she was often found to be dirty. The social workers took her into foster care because the mother told them she was overwhelemed taking care of her own younger children. She didn't have the time or the patience for Lacey Lu."

"How long has she been in foster care?" Charlotte asks Billy Bob.

"Two years."

"Doesn't anyone want to adopt her?" Charlotte asks.

"The adoptive parents did not sign consent for her to be adopted. It take money and a court process for foster care to put her up for adoption. But she is available for adoption now."

"Why now?" Charlotte asks.

"The adoptive parents have not come to visit her or checked on her status in foster care for the last two years. It's considered abandonment. Lacey Lu is now up for adoption." Billy Bob tells her.

Charlotte makes a loud sigh. She looks at the picture of Lacey Lu. "Poor baby. I thought she was in a good home."

Billy Bob blurts out. "I offered to take her. They're doing a background check on me now. I should get her first because I'm her natural father."

"But you're a single man." Charlotte stares at Billy Bob.

"I was hoping you would help me raise her." Billy Bob tells Charlotte.

Charlotte looks at Cooper. Cooper is pouting. He is clearly not happy about the situation at hand.


	3. Chapter 3  Help out Lacey Lu?

One week after our last chapter:

Billy Bob comes back to Charlotte's office. Cooper follows him into Charlotte's office to find out what he wants from her now. "I'm having a bit of a problem getting custody of Lacey Lu."

"Why?" Charlotte looks up at him.

"I'm a single man and I'm gay."

Charlotte shakes her head. "They can't discriminate against you. Youre the biological father."

"There is one other thing."

"I thought so." Charlotte sighs. "Spit it out."

"My record is clean but one of the guys that lives with me has a criminal record for drug possession and some other stuff. They won't let her live with me as long as he is living in my house."

"So, kick him out." Charlotte shoots.

"It's not so easy. He's a friend and it takes time. He'll have to look for someplace else to live. It could take months."

"What do you want from me?" Charlotte bites on her pen.

"You're Lacey Lu's biological mother. They'll give her to you if you speak to them. Then you can give her to me."

"I'm not sending her to the home with your criminal friend either." Charlotte wrinkles her nose.

"Trust me, he's harmless."

"No." Charlotte's firm.

"Okay then, you keep her until my friend finds a place to stay. I have to get her out of foster care. They said she's been moved around so much over the past two years. I want to give her a real home as soon as I can. I don't want her to have to wait for months until Steve finds a new place to stay."

"I'll have to discuss it with my husband first."

Billy Bob turns to look at Cooper. "You have to help me out man. How would you like it if this was your kid?"

"Fine." Cooper grumbles "But you have one month to find Steve the druggie a home. We're not keeping Lucy Lu forever."

"Great man." Billi Bob shakes Cooper's hand in a fast and excited fashion. Cooper is not looking pleased.


	4. Chapter 4  Lacey Lu

Charlotte and Cooper meet with the social worker in her office. "I've looked over your paper work and considering you are the biological parent there is no reason for us not to turn over custody of Lacey Lu. "Follow me." Charlotte and Cooper follow the social worker into a conference room in city hall. There is a tiny girl sitting at the big table. The little girl looks so small in the office style chair. Her chin is just about it level with the table.

"Hello Lacey Lu. This is the lady I told you about." The social worker smiles at the small girl with the sunny straight blonde hair parted over to the side. Her hair passes her shoulders by about three inches. She's wearing a pink striped jumper with a white turtleneck shirt underneath.

"Are you my mommy?" Lacey Lu asks in a shy little voice.

"Ahem." Charlotte looks at Cooper first as if asking for help. Cooper remains quiet. Charlotte turns her face back to the little girl. "Yes. I am your mommy."

The little girl gets out of her chair and runs up to Charlotte. She hugs Charlotte tight around the legs. Charlotte looks at Cooper again for help. He shows no emotion. "Am I going to live with you?" The little girl asks Charlotte with a small voice.

Charlotte pats the little girls back. "Yes, you are. Is that okay?"

"Yes." The little girl nods and smiles. "I never had a real mommy before."

"I never had a little girl before."

The social worker interrupts. "I'll bring Lacey Lu and her things over this evening at five pm."

"We'll be waiting for her." Charlotte smiles at the social worker.

On the way home Charlotte tells Cooper. "We have to go shopping and buy some food. What do five year olds like to eat?"

"I don't know." Cooper pouts.

"You're a pediatrician. How do you not know what five year olds eat?"

"I'm their doctor. I don't live with them." Cooper grouches.

"We're going to have to buy her some toys and a bed to sleep in. I figured you can sleep on the couch tonight and Lacey Lu can sleep with me in our bed."

"Are you kidding me Charlotte? You're kicking me out of our bed for this kid?"

Charlotte gets dagger eyes. "What is your problem Coop? You love kids. You're willing to go to jail for your patients but you don't want to give up your bed for my child?"

"She's your child with Billy." Cooper shoots

"You have a child with Erica!" Charlotte shoots back.

"I wasn't married to Erica! I don't even remember having sex with that woman. I was drunk as skunk when we conceived Mason. We have no relationship. You were married to Billy. It's different. You have a bond with him."

"Billy's gay. He's not a threat to you."

"Not in the bedroom but he is in other ways. He was your first love now you are bonded to him forever because of Lucy Lu."

"It's Lacey Lu. Stop calling her Lucy Lu." Charlotte crosses her arms and tries to think how this is going to work.


	5. Chapter 5

The social worker knocks on the door of the apartment. Cooper answers to let them in. Charlotte comes out from the bedroom. "Hello Lacey Lu."

"Hi mommy." The tiny blonde runs and hugs Charlotte's leg. "Do you like grilled cheese?"

"Yes." The small girl looks up at Charlotte.

"Good."

"I'll get it started." Cooper takes his position at the stove.

"I'll show you around Lacey. I'm sorry it's not very big but it has always been just Dr. Cooper and I."

The little girl holds Charlotte's hand and looks around the small apartment.

"I brought along her princess pull out sleeper." The social worker brings it in from the hall. "Where should I set it up?"

"Right by our couch will be fine." Charlotte tells the woman.

"Do I have my own room?" Lacey asks.

"We don't have a spare room but don't worry. We're going to look for a house soon and then you will get your own room." Charlotte tells the tiny blonde mini Charlotte.

The mini Charlotte asks "Do you think I could have a green frog room?"

Cooper calls out before Charlotte has a chance to respond. "Charlotte may I speak to you in the kitchen?"

Charlotte turns the television on for Lacey. "Sit tight, I'll be right back."

"What Cooper?"

"I thought the plan was Lucy Lu was going to live with Billy?"

"She is and for the hundreth time it's Lacey not Lucy."

"Why are we looking for a house then so she can have her own room?"

"I agreed to help Billy Bob raise Lacey. We'll need a house for the times she stays with us."

"I don't get you." Cooper looks bewildered. "You don't even like kids."

"She's my child, Cooper, just like Mason is your child. I let you see him even after all the crap Erica has pulled. You're worried about me bonding with my gay ex. Erica's been more of a threat than Billy."

Cooper answers. "I made it clear to Erica that I'm married and off limits."

"She knew you were married when she approached you about Mason. She doesn't care."

"I care and I love you. Erica is only Mason's mother and a one night hook up that I forgot all about the next day."

"I don't want to fight about this right now Cooper while Lacey is in the other room."

Cooper continues. "My point is Mason doesn't live with us. He doesn't interfere with our day to day life. Lacey's going to be living with us for a while."

"Love me, love my kid, Cooper."

"When I married you there was no kid."

"You didn't have one when I married you either."

Lacey overhears them and starts to sniffle. Charlotte rushes over. "What's wrong Lacey?"

Lacey points at Cooper. "Why doesn't he like me?"

Charlotte hugs Lacey and shoots a dirty look at Cooper. Cooper looks guilty.

"Your grilled cheese is ready Lacey." Cooper tries to be nice now. The little girl walks slowly to the kitchen table. She treads carefully around Cooper. Charlotte pulls Cooper in the bedroom. "What is your problem? You made her cry on her first night here."

Cooper confesses "Now that you have Lacey you won't want to have a baby with me. She's your baby with Billy. I want to have a baby just like Lacey Lu with you."

Charlotte rubs Cooper's cheek and hugs him for comfort.

"Okay."

Cooper looks in her eyes. "Are you serious? You want to make a baby with me?"

"I already got one rugrat runnin' around the place. What's one more?" Charlotte kisses Cooper softly on the lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Cooper gets up to use the bathroom in the morning. Charlotte is combing Lacey's hair.

"What are you doing?" Cooper asks.

"Combing her hair. What does it look like?"

"No, I mean, are you going into work today?"

"Of course I am."

"What are you going to do with Lucy Lu?"

The small blonde girl looks up at Cooper and corrects him firmly. "My name is Lacey Lu, not Lucy Lu." Charlotte smirks at her five year old daughter.

"She really is your daughter." Cooper rolls his eyes.

"I'm taking Lacey to kindergarten."

"Where?"

"I'm going to drive her to the school she went to while in foster care. It's too much change to switch her to a new school now."

"That school is all the way across town."

"That's why I have to leave now."

"We're not driving in to work together like we always do?"

"Not today, Coop. I can't"

Cooper sighs.

"Go run ahead and get your backpack. "I'll meet you in the kitchen." Charlotte tells Lacey Lu.

"What's wrong, Coop? I thought you loved kids."

"And I thought you hated kids?"

"I don't hate kids." Charltotte makes Cooper aware. "I'm just not comfortable around them. I've never been good with them."

"You're good with Little Lucy Lu."

"Because she's mine and she's all alone in the world. I want to help her. You certainly don't."

"I don't like the connection she brings with Billy. Before you and Billy had nothing that linked you and now you do."

"And you have the same link with Erica."

"It's not the same. I didn't know Erica. I was drunk when I slept with her and forgot all about her after. I'm not even attracted to Erica, she's not my type. You have nothing to worry about."

"You have nothing to worry about either. Billy's gay."

"He was married to you once. What if he decides he's not gay anymore and wants to try again with you to give Lucy Lu a family?"

"I love you, Cooper, not Billy. Billy cheated on me. I spent too many years hating him for it. There's no going back. Besides I'm in love with you now." Charlotte hugs and kisses Cooper.

Cooper holds Charlotte close and looks into her eyes. "Promise me you won't let Lucy Lu come between us."

"I promise." She kisses him passionately.

Lacey Lu walks in on them. "What's taking you so long mommy?"

They break the kiss. Cooper sighs.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlotte walks Lacey Lu up the sidewalk towards the playground. The little girl's blonde hair is parted to the side and pulled up in a tight piggy tale on each side of her head. She's wearing a pink jumper dress with a green frog on the front. Cooper turns his head and watches them walk toward him. His mouth drops open. "What are you doing here?" He holds his hands on his hips as he questions her.

"I knew you were taking Mason to the park after school today so I decided to bring Lacey here."

"Erica doesn't want you near Mason." Cooper reminds Charlotte.

"It's a public park. I'm allowed."

"If Erica finds out I let you near Mason she'll probably never let me see him again."

"Then Erica's a baboon. You're a good father to the kid she's not going to stop you from seeing him." Charlotte takes a seat on a bench near the playground. "You go play Lacey. I'll be here watching."

Cooper sits next to Charlotte. "Why'd you bring her here? This is my time with Mason." Cooper asks.

"So, go play with Mason. No one's stoppin' you. I'm just sitting here watching Lacey Lu."

Lacey Lu falls off the top of the jungle gym. She's lying face down on the ground. Charlotte and Cooper run to check her. The little girl is crying. Mason is at the top of the jungle gym looking down watching.

"Let me see." Charlotte lifts the little girl up and checks her out. Her mouth is dirty and her lip is bleeding from her biting it when she fell. Her knees are scraped up but not bleeding. Charlotte brushes the mulch off Lacey Lu. "I think you'll live." She tells the crying five year old.

"He did it." Lacey Lu points up at Mason on the top of the jungle gym. "He pushed me."

"It was an accident." Mason yells down to them.

Charlotte makes a snarl face at Cooper. Cooper shrugs his shoulders. "What? He said it was an accident."

Charlotte takes Lacey Lu to the bathroom to rinse the dirt and mulch out of her mouth. She buys her a pop from the icecream truck on the way back to the playground.

"Do you feel better?" Charlotte asks the tiny blonde sucking on a chocolate pop.

"I wasn't crying because I fell." The little girl tells her in a soft voice. "I'm not a baby."

"Then why were you crying?"

"Because that boy was mean to me. He pushed me for no reason."

Charlotte just nods. They walk back to the bench. Mason runs up to them. "Where did you get the ice cream?"

"The ice cream truck is parked by the restrooms." Charlotte answers.

"You didn't get one for Mason?" Cooper's annoyed.

Charlotte shrugs. "I don't know what he likes."

Cooper gives Mason some money to buy an ice-cream. "Get what you want and get me a chocolate éclair bar." Cooper tells the boy.

Charlotte and Cooper sit quietly on the bench while Lacey Lu eats her ice-cream bar. Mason comes back. He's licking a sponge-bob pop; it's dripping down his chin and onto his shirt. He hands Cooper his chocolate éclair bar.

Lacey looks up at Charlotte. "Do you want my ice cream mommy? I can't finish it."

"Thank you, Lacey." Charlotte takes the rest of the pop from Lacey. "Why don't you play for a little while before I take you home." Lacey runs back to the playground.

"Is she your kid?" Mason asks Charlotte.

"Yes." Charlotte nods.

"I didn't know she was your kid when I pushed her. I pushed her because she cut in front of me by the ladder." Mason tells her.

"I thought it was an accident?" Charlotte asks.

"It was an accident. I forgot." Mason babbles while his pop drips all over him.

"Was it an accident or not?" Charlotte asks Mason in a harsh tone. Mason gets flustered. He drops his pop and runs back to the playground.

"Now, look what you did." Cooper tells Charlotte.

"The kid pushed her on purpose and then lied about it." Charlotte insists to Cooper. "You're gonna just sit there and let him get away with it?"

"He's a kid Charlotte" Cooper rebuffs "Kids do that."

"When they're raised by baboons. Lacey Lu has more manners and she was raised in foster care."

"I'm taking Mason out for an early dinner." Cooper gets up and calls the kid. "I'll see you at home tonight." Cooper tells Charlotte. He walks down the sidewalk to his car leaving Charlotte and Lacey Lu at the park.


	8. Chapter 8

Cooper walks in the door and throws his jacket on the couch. "What smells so good?" He asks.

"I made macaroni and cheese." Charlotte wipes her hands on a towel.

"Really?" Cooper looks at the casserole pan on the table.

"It's my momma's home made recipe, not that processed stuff from the box."

Cooper sticks a fork in the mac-n-cheese and tastes it. "This is really good, Charlotte. How come you never made it for me before?"

"I didn't think you ate macaroni and cheese."

"I don't but I'll eat this." He takes another forkful.

"What's in it?"

"Real cheese and some other secret ingredients that I'm not tellin'."

"Lacey Lu!" Charlotte calls into the living room. "Dinner is ready." Lacey Lu and Cooper sit at the table. Charlotte spoons some mac-n-cheese on Lacey Lu's plate. "I though you were taking Mason out for an early dinner?" Charlotte asks Cooper.

"I took him to Burger King."

"Why?"

"That's his favorite place to eat."

"Didn't you eat?"

"I had a whopper and onion rings." Cooper takes a spoonful of mac-n-cheese.

"Then, why are you eating again?"

"Because, this is good stuff." Cooper eats with his mouth full.

"It is good." Lacey Lu tells Charlotte.

"Thank you." Charlotte tells the little blonde girl. "It's my momma's recipe. I told her about you and she can't wait to meet you. She's your grandma"

"I have a grandma?"

"Yes, you do." Charlotte tells her. Cooper's phone rings. He looks at the number and gets up to take the call in the bedroom. Charlotte wonders who it could be. She talks to Lacey Lu. "You also have two uncles and two aunts and three cousins."

"Can I see them?"

"They want to see you to but they live very far away. We have to take an airplane to see them."

"I never went on an airplane before." Lacey Lu drinks her chocolate milk.

Cooper comes back in the kitchen. "That was Erica?"

"Ding-dong." Charlotte says to herself. "What did the bitch want?"

Cooper glares at her. "You do realize your kid is sitting right next to you and you said the B word."

Charlotte wipes her mouth with a napkin. "I'm so sorry, Lacey. That's a bad word I shouldn't have said it in front of you. You'll have to be patient with me I'm not used to being around children."

"It's okay mommy." Lacey continues to eat.

"What did she want?" Charlotte rephrases her question.

"She wanted to tell me that Mason was upset you drilled him about pushing Lacey down at the park."

"The kid pushed her. He said it was an accident and then changed his story after saying he did it on purpose. You gonna let the kid get away with that?"

"You shouldn't be the one grilling him, considering the situation." Cooper tells Charlotte.

"Someone had to do it and you certainly weren't going to." Charlotte rebuffs.

Lacey offers some words. "He's not a very nice boy. He's mean."

Charlotte glares at Cooper. "Out of the mouths of babes."

Cooper gets up, picks up his jacket and leaves.


	9. Chapter 9

Charlotte wakes up to the feeling of warm breath on her ear. She smells the hint of beer and rolls over. "Cooper are you drunk?"

"You wanna make that baby now?" He asks before his lips are on hers. She doesn't have a chance to think about it. She went off the pill a few weeks ago for that reason but she's mad at him tonight about the thing with Mason. She thinks about pushing him away and telling him not tonight but he pushes up her shirt and fondles her breast. He works his finger around her hard nipple just the way she likes. She lets an undignified moan escape. He takes that as a yes and latches onto her nipple sucking hard. There's no turning back now.

She pushes his boxers off and wraps her delicate fingers around his length pumping him. He pulls her panties off and does that thing to her with his tongue that only he can do to her. Her moans are loud and fierce. She forgets there's a child in the apartment. They rock back and forth grinding their hips together. He body is thrumming with pleasure until she can't take it anymore. She screams his name. He groans into her ear until he explodes falling sweaty on top of her. A second later. Lacey Lu is knocking at the door.

"Are you okay mommy?"

Charlotte's eyes bulge. "Don't come in." Charlotte looks for the sheet to pull up over herself just in case.

"Why were you screaming?" Lacey asks through the door.

"I was playing a game with Doc Cooper." Charlotte rolls her eyes. Cooper laughs and sucks on Charlotte's neck.

"What kind of game?"

"Don't worry about it. Just go back to sleep."

Cooper calls out to Lacey. "We're going to play again in a few minutes so don't come in if you hear us."

"Can I play?" Lacey asks.

"No! This is a game for adults only." Charlotte tells her through the door.

"Can I watch?"

"No!" Charlotte and Cooper yell through the door together. Cooper gets up out of bed and locks the door. He comes back to bed and pulls the sheet off Charlotte. "Now back to making that baby."

Charlotte laughs. "Whoever thought making babies would be so much fun?"

"I always knew." Cooper kisses her nipple. "It was always fun whether we were making a baby or trying not to make a baby." Cooper licks her teets.

Charlotte rubs her hands through his hair. "It seems better now that we're really trying. It's special."

"I'm going to make it unforgettable this time." Cooper tells her.

"What are you going to do to me?" Charlotte laughs.

"I'm going to make love to you all night long."

"I like that." Charlotte pulls his mouth up to her and kisses him, never mind the aroma of beer breath. She lets him make love to her all night long with the door locked.


	10. Chapter 10

Charlotte and Cooper wake up the next morning still wrapped in each others arms. Charlotte opens her eye. Cooper is staring at her. "Good mornin' momma." He says.

"Lacey Lu calls me mommy not momma."

"Our baby will call you momma if you want it to."

"I do." Charlotte nods.

"It shouldn't be long now. As soon as the little tyke starts babbling he'll be calling you momma."

"How do you know it'll be a he, it could be a she."

"You already have Lacey so how bout we pretend this one is a boy." Cooper taps Charlotte's belly.

"You already have Mason."

"Not anymore if Erica has anything to do with it."

"Why?"

"I went over there to talk to her last night about what happened at the park. Of course she took Mason's side and said it was an accident."

"Did you defend Lacey Lu?" Charlotte asks with her forehead furrowed with wrinkles.

"I heard Mason tell you he pushed her on purpose, I told Erica that but Mason denied he said it. He went back to his story that it was an accident."

"So, what happened?"

"Erica got mad at me for defending you and Lacey Lu, she kicked me out. I'll probably never see Mason again."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Why?"

"Erica's not going to let you off that easy. She likes the child support checks. She has to let him see you as long as you're paying child support so calm down about it. You'll see him again." Charlotte gets up out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To make the kid breakfast."

"I'll make it." Cooper gets up out of bed. "You rest in and let our new baby hatch."

"What makes you so sure we hatched a baby last night?" Charlottes lies back down in bed while Cooper gets dressed.

"We went all night; we had to have made the baby. Why? Don't you think so?"

"I think so too." Charlotte agrees. 'We went all night and the timing's right. I don't see any reason why we didn't hatch an egg last night."

Cooper laughs. "I'm going to go into the kitchen and crack some eggs for breakfast."

Charlotte lies in bed and imagines what her baby with Coop will look like.


	11. Chapter 11

It's after midnight by the time Cooper stumbles in the door of the bedroom. He throws off his jacket and pounces down on the bed. Lacey Lu is curled up against Charlotte. "What is she doing in our bed?" Cooper slurs out. He smells of beer and vodka.

Charlotte squints open her eyes to look at him. "She had a nightmare so I let her sleep her with me since you weren't home. Are you drunk?"

"What does it matter?" Cooper kicks his shoes off.

"I thought you were supposed to visit Mason after work today?" Charlotte asks. "Why are you getting home so late and why are you drunk?"

"I didn't visit Mason today because he was gone. I spent the night talking to the cops before I went out to the bar."

"What do you mean Mason was gone?"

"Erica took of with him. I went inside, all their stuff was gone. His clothes, his toys, everything."

"I can't believe it." Charlotte's eyes bug wide open.

"I'm sure you're happy!" Cooper slurs out loud. Lacey Lu starts to stir.

"Quiet, Cooper. You'll wake Lacey."

"At least, your kid is still here. That's all you care about, meanwhile I'll probably never see my son again, thanks to you."

Charlotte sits straight up in bed. "What do you mean thanks to me?"

"It's your fault she left with him. She was mad I took your side about him pushing Lacey down off the jungle gym."

"You heard him lie about it. You were right there." Charlotte deadpans.

"Still, I'm his father I should have took his side."

"No, Cooper. If the boy does something wrong it's your job as his father to teach him to do the right thing. You were right."

"If I was right then why is he gone?"

"Because Erica is a baboon."

"I took your side Charlotte and look where it got me."

"You can't blame everything that goes wrong in your life on me Cooper. Blame Erica. She's the one who took your son away from you not me."

"She took him away from me because of you."

"I'm not going to argue with you while you're drunk. I'm going to sleep. We'll discuss this in the morning."

Cooper looks at Lacey Lu curled up in a ball sleeping on the bed next to Charlotte. "I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." Cooper pulls a pillow off the bed and stalks into the living room. He sighs heavily before going to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note- Lacey Kailyn asked why I picked the name Lacey for Charlotte's daugter. It was between Laney or Lacey. They are both popular names in the South USA for young girls. I decided on Lacey because I thought it was a cute southern name for Charlotte's little girl. It was a tough choice between Laney and Lacey. Hope you like it but I know you do since it's your name.

* * *

><p>The next morning Cooper wakes up with a headache. "How are you?" Charlotte asks.<p>

"My head hurts, I feel nauseous."

"Drink this. You'll feel better." Charlotte hands him a concoction she brewed up to ward off the hangover.

"Where's Lucy Lu?" Cooper asks.

"I already drove her to school. It's late, I let you sleep in."

"Why?" Cooper looks at the clock. "I have to be at work in fifteen minutes."

"I called and told them you'd be late. I figured you might not be goin' in today considerin'."

"Considering what?" Cooper drinks the concoction.

"Considering you told me last night that Erica took off with Mason."

Cooper sighs. "Yeah, I'll bet it made your day."

"I'm not happy about it, Cooper. I love you and I know you love Mason."

"But ever since Lacey Lu came along you you've hated Mason."

"I don't hate Mason, Coop, but the kid did wrong. He purposely pushed a younger child off a jungle gym and lied about it. I wasn't asking you to crucify him for it. All I was asking for was an apology."

"Well, look where that got me. Erica took him and left town because I took your side and didn't stick up for Mason."

"Cooper you were there. You heard Mason admit he pushed Lacey on purpose. It's not like you took my word over his."

"Whatever. All I know is that my kid is gone and it's because I didn't take his side."

"You're impossible." Charlotte grabs her coat.

"So, you're just going to walk away in the middle of the discussion?" Cooper challenges her.

"What do you want from me Cooper? It's not my fault your son is gone. Erica took him away from you, that was her choice, not mine."

"A choice that makes you happy." Cooper curls up his face into a snarl.

"You know what. I'm done." Charlotte walks out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Cooper walks into the kitchen at work. Charlotte's eating a muffin. Cooper doesn't say a word to Charlotte. "Good morning Sheldon. How are you?" Cooper asks.

'I'm fine. I'm sorry to hear about Erica leaving town with Mason. I'm sure the cops can track them down by social security numbers and such."

"Good news travels fast huh?" Cooper glares at Charlotte.

"I was asking Sheldon for advice." Charlotte responds.

"Advice about what? You already chased Erica and Mason away. Now you have everything you want."

Charlotte curls up her nose. "And what is that?"

"Now that they're gone you have my undivided attention."

"Who said I wanted that?" Charlotte shoots.

"Cooper?" Sheldon interrupts them. "Surely, you don't blame Charlotte for Erica's leaving town with the boy?"

"Of course I do. I took Charlotte's side over my son's in an argument. That's why Erica left."

"That's no reason for Erica to take the boy away from his father." Sheldon interjects.

Cooper glares at Charlotte. "You couldn't just leave it alone could you? Big deal, Mason pushed Lacey off the jungle gym. You had to blow it out of proportion and turn it into a big deal so Erica left."

"Erica's the one who made it into a bigger deal than it was and took the kid. Stop always blaming me."

"I'm blaming you because you're the miserable bitch who couldn't let it go that Mason pushed Lacey. They're kids Charlotte. Kids push other kids on the playground every day and their parents don't fight about it." Cooper yells at her.

Charlotte feels tears coming to her eyes. She starts to question her own self. Should she have not said anything to Mason about pushing Lacey? Should she have let it go? Then none of this would have happened. She walks out of the kitchen and goes to her office. Sheldon follows her. By the time she reaches her office she's full blown crying. She blows her nose in a tissue. "What do you want Sheldon?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Sheldon shuts the door.

"Was I wrong Sheldon? Should I have let it go?"

"It doesn't matter Charlotte. You're not the one who took Mason out of town. Erica did. It was her decision to do that and Cooper knows it."

"Cooper blames me."

"That's because you're an easy target. Cooper knows you're not going anywhere. He's afraid to blame Erica because he's afraid he'll never see Mason again, if he does. Erica has the potential to turn Mason against him."

"Maybe I should go somewhere." Charlotte wipes her tears.

"What are you saying?" Sheldon asks.

"I hate fighting with Cooper." Charlotte explains. "My momma wants to meet Lacey. She was going to come here to visit but maybe I'll go there instead, book me and Lacey a flight out of here as soon as possible."

"It might not be a bad idea. It'll give Cooper some space and time to think."

Charlotte opens up her laptop to look for a flight.


	14. Chapter 14

Cooper wakes up the next morning with a hangover. He didn't want to come home to see Charlotte so he worked late and went out bar hopping after. A taxi drove him home. Cooper was too drunk to notice Charlotte wasn't in the apartment when he fell asleep on the couch last night.

"Charlotte!" He calls the next morning. He drags himself into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. He finds the note on the counter.

He reads it out loud. "Sorry that you blame me for Erica taking Mason away from you. I decided to take a time out from all the fighting. I took Lacey Lu to visit my momma in Alabama. Addison is covering my shifts. I love you."

Cooper puts down the note and stares at it for two minutes straight. He doesn't blame her for wanting to leave. He thinks about picking up the phone to apologize. He knows deep down in his heart that Erica's the one to blame for leaving with Mason but he can't yell at her. He doesn't know her well enough or where she is. He decides not to call. He still partially blames Charlotte for making a big deal out of Mason pushing Lacey. He takes a shower.

Charlotte sleeps late at her momma's house. Momma is making breakfast with little Lacey, keeping her entertained. Charlotte decides this is a perfect day to stay in bed. She thinks about calling Cooper but she's too burnt out and exhausted to get into another fight with him. She feels nauseous and spent this morning. She remembers feeling this same way when she first found out she was pregnant with Lacey Lu. And isn't it ironic she thinks back to herself. She had just walked out on Billy for cheating on her when she found out she was pregnant with Lacey. It was another one of those days that she didn't want to get out of bed because of her marriage falling apart. She felt nauseous and exhausted but chalked it all up to stress back then until she finally did the pregnancy test. She's feeling the same way now.

She decides to pull the covers over her head and go back to sleep. The pregnancy test can wait. What would be the big deal in telling Cooper now that they're having a baby together? Not now while he's blaming her for everything that's gone wrong in his life. Even if she can't work things out with Cooper, she's keeping this baby she decides. She's not making the same mistakes she made with Lacey.


	15. Chapter 15

After two weeks time, Charlotte returns to the apartment from her trip to Alabama. Cooper stands up from the couch to greet her. He catches himself smile but quickly disguises it. He doesn't want her to know how happy he really is to see her.

She smiles at the sight of him. It's been two long weeks and her heart has missed him.

"You're back already?" Cooper asks.

"It's been two weeks Coop. Didn't you miss us?" Charlotte kisses him on the cheek.

"I missed **you**." Cooper emphasizes. It hurts Charlotte's heart a little that he didn't miss Lacey Lu. He's the pediatrician who loves children but he has built up a wall just for her daughter. He won't let the cute little mini Charlotte into his heart. It makes Charlotte bond with the child even more knowing she is all the child has in this world.

"I called Billy. It doesn't look like his friend Steve is going anywhere soon." Charlotte tells Cooper.

"Why?" Cooper takes Charlotte's bag into the bedroom.

"It turns out Steve is more than just his friend. Steve is his partner and Billy isn't willing to kick him to the curb."

"Billy wanted Lacey. It was his idea to pull her out of foster care and raise her and now he's sticking it all on you." Cooper's annoyed.

"I like having Lacey around and I'm glad Billy found out she was in foster care. I always assumed she was placed with a loving adoptive family." Charlotte smiles while she looks at the little girl play with a new doll her grandmother Augusta bought for her. "My momma adores her." Charlotte tells Cooper.

"Let her live with your momma then."

"Cooper!"

"I don't have Mason anymore." Cooper tells Charlotte. "Why should you have Lacey?"

"It's not my fault about Mason. Are we going to start this again?"

"We never finished it. You took off and ran away for two weeks like you always do."

"I haven't been home to see my family in years Cooper. What do you mean I took off like I always do?"

"I mean you took off from the argument instead of sticking around to work it out."

"How can we work it out? You blame me for Erica leaving."

"I'll probably never see my son again." Cooper pouts.

"Cooper, Mason is nine. If he wants to he can pick up a phone and call you to tell you where Erica took him."

"Erica probably brain washed him into hating me by now. He won't call me if Erica told him not to." Cooper grumps.

Charlotte puts her hands on her hips. "And that's my fault?"

Cooper makes a goofy face at her.

Charlotte places her hands on her hips."Doesn't Erica have any responsibility in this? Why is everything is my fault?" Charlotte demands an answer.

Cooper sits on the couch and plays with a little string coming loose from the fabric.

"You know what Cooper? I should have never came back from Alabama." Charlotte picks up her suitcase.

"Where are you going?" Cooper asks.

"I'm taking Lacey and staying at a hotel for now, until I can find a bigger place."

"Right, you're going to need a bigger place since you've decided to raise the child without discussing it with me. As far as I knew Billy was supposed to raise her and you were just going to help out. Now you're taking full on responsibility."

"When Erica showed up with Mason you were over there every day while I sat home. Now you can't show me the same courtesy with Lacey."

Cooper takes out a beer from the fridge and opens it.

Charlotte swallows and sighs. This isn't the way she dreamed of telling Cooper but she's been keeping this a secret for two weeks and can't hold it in any more. "I'm going to call the real estate agent today. It turns out I'll be needing at least four bedrooms."

"Why?" Cooper takes a slug of his beer.

"One for me, one for Lacey, one for the baby and a guest room for when momma comes to visit."

Cooper whips his head around to look at her. "What baby?"

Charlotte looks him straight in the eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Cooper's eyes open wider. He wasn't expecting this. "It worked?" He asks referring to their night of baby making sex a few weeks ago.

Charlotte nods. "It worked."

Cooper takes another slug of his beer. He doesn't know what to say. He's happy, very happy, but he's still mad at her so he tries to contain it.

"Come on Lacey!" Charlotte calls for the little blonde.

"Where are we going?" Lacey runs up to Charlotte, her piggy tails bouncing along.

"We're going to stay at a hotel for a little while, until we can find a house." Charlotte picks up her bag and takes Lacey's hand.

"Why?" Lacey asks.

"This place isn't big enough for all of us."

"Char? Don't do this." Cooper gets up.

"I don't want to fight with you Cooper. You resent me for Erica taking Mason and I can't live like this anymore." Charlotte walks out the door with Lacey.

Cooper sits back down on the couch. His eyes tear as he sips his beer. He knows he should be mad at Erica, not Charlotte. Erica's the one who showed up after nine years with a son he never knew existed and just as easily as she showed up with Mason, she disappeared with him. He wants to direct his hate at Erica but he's afraid if he does, he'll never see his son again, but now Charlotte's pregnant with his baby. If he doesn't play his cards right he may never see that child either. Cooper pours himself a glass of vodka. Beer isn't strong enough today.


	16. Chapter 16

Charlotte stops into Sheldon's office on her first morning back to work from her vacation. "You look radiant. It's so nice to see you Charlotte." Sheldon looks up from his desk.

"Thank you."

"How was your trip?"

"It was nice. Momma got to meet and spend time with Lacey. The two of them adore each other so much that I'm considering moving back there."

"What?" Sheldon's surprised. "What about Cooper?"

"Cooper and I aren't really. I'm staying at a hotel."

"Nonsense." Sheldon says. "You'll stay with me. I have two spare rooms. You and Lacey can stay with me until you work things out with Cooper."

"Are you sure? You're a bachelor. You're not used to having a five year old runnin' around."

"I can handle it for a few days or weeks or however long it takes you and Cooper to work this out."

"How do you know Cooper and I will work it out?"

"Because you two love each other."

"Cooper doesn't act like he loves me. All he wants to do is blame me lately."

"Can't you see it Charlotte?"

"See what?"

"Cooper's blaming you because he can't blame Erica for this."

"Why the hell not? She's the one who took his kid and ran."

"If he blames Erica, he'll end up hating her and hating Erica will be a sure fire guarantee that he will never see Mason again. It's easier to blame you." Sheldon shrugs. "It's safer."

" I'm not going to be his punching bag. I can't be. I got to look after Lacey and…" Charlotte rubs her belly.

"And what?" Sheldon asks.

"I'm pregnant."

"Wow. Congratulations." Sheldon hugs Charlotte. "Poor Cooper." Sheldon says as he sits back down in his chair.

"You did not just say poor Cooper." Charlotte looks at Sheldon.

"I did." Sheldon nods.

"What the hell?" Charlotte's flabbergasted. "After everything I told you, you have the nerve to say poor Cooper."

"Sit down, Charlotte. Let me explain."

"Please do." Charlotte takes a seat on the couch.

"Cooper can't get mad at Erica because she holds all the cards with Mason. If he hates Erica and blames her she won't let him be around Mason. She could brain wash Mason to hate Cooper."

Charlotte shrugs. "We've already been down this road. You already said this."

"Right." Sheldon nods. "But now you're holding all the cards too. You've got Cooper's baby growing inside you. Cooper's going to have to tread just as carefully around you now as he's been treading around Erica with Mason. Cooper knows that if he alienates you he may never have a relationship with this baby."

"I would never do that to Cooper."

"Ah, you know that but Cooper doesn't." Sheldon nods.

"I don't want Cooper to be nice to me just on account of I'm having his baby."

"Cooper loves you Charlotte but now he can't play his blame game on you anymore."

"Well, that's a good thing."

"Let's just see what happens from here. You and Lacey can stay with me until you're ready to forgive Cooper."

"Thanks Sheldon. You're a good friend."


	17. Chapter 17

Cooper walks into Charlotte's office. "I want you to come home." He tells her flat out.

"No."

"You can't stay in a hotel, you're pregnant. You'll be more comfortable at home."

"I'm going to be staying with Sheldon. He offered."

"I'm your husband and the father of the baby you're carrying."

"You also blame me for Erica leaving with Mason and you don't want Lacey around." Charlotte puts some books on the shelf.

"I'll deal with it. Okay. I'll deal with Lacey and I'll stop blaming you for Erica."

"You can try but it'll eat away inside of you if you blame me about Erica. You'll have this festering hate for me bubbling inside of you and I don't want it. It's not good for the baby." Charlotte palms her belly.

"I could never hate you Charlotte."

"Well you sure as hell act like it."

"I'm sorry, okay. Is that what you want to hear?"

"It won't change anything, if you don't mean it."

"I do mean it. I know I shouldn't blame you for Erica but I don't know what else to do."

"Blame Erica!" Charlotte snaps. "She's the one who took off with your kid and no matter what I may have done to precipitate it, she should not have taken Mason away from you. She knows you were a good father to him. She's trying to punish you but she's really hurting Mason by depriving him of his dad and you can't blame me for that. That's all on Erica."

"You're right. You're right." Cooper admits. "I've been stupid and I can't be stupid anymore. Please come home Charlotte."

"You're just saying this because I'm pregnant?"

"Of course not. I love you. I need you. I can't live without you." Cooper's sincere. He pleads with tears in his eyes. "Please come home."

"Not yet Cooper."

"Why not?" Cooper pleads.

"You're not willin' to accept Lacey. Lacey picks up that you don't' want her. I can't have that for her."

"I'll try harder."

"I don't undertand why you have to try so damn hard with Lacey. You love kids. You're the damned pied piper. Why is my child the only kid in the world that you hate?"

"I don't hate her."

"You act like you do."

Cooper sits on the couch and rubs his hands through his hair. "I don't know what it is."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't feel right playing with Lacey if I'm not able to do the same with Mason."

"That's ridiculous. One has nothing to do with the other."

Cooper shakes his head. "I guess I feel if I have a relationship with Lacey that I'm betraying Mason."

"Erica is the one depriving you of being with your son. You shouldn't take it out on Lacey. She's a little girl. Your relationship with Mason has nothing to do with her."

"I know what your're saying is right but it's just the way I feel, but I'll work on it. I promise I will Charlotte if you give me another chance." Cooper pleads.

Charlotte hesitates. "I'm staying with Sheldon until I find a house. The apartment is too small for the three of us."

"Charlotte?" Cooper pleads.

"I want to see that you're at least trying with Lacey before I agree to anything."

Cooper nods his head. "I guess I deseve that." Cooper sighs. "I've never had to share you before. I feel left out of this thing with Lacey and you."

"Because, you're shutting yourself out Cooper. Lacey doesn't come to you because she senses you don't want her around. If you opened your heart to her, it could be amazin'."

Cooper nods. "I'll try Charlotte. I promise I'll try."

"I'll count on it." Charlotte say "You can help me look at houses as long as you try your best to accept Lacey."

"Yes ma'am." Cooper gets up and gives Charlotte a kiss on the cheek before leaving her office.


	18. Chapter 18

Cooper walks into the kitchen of the practice for his morning cup of Joe and bagel. Sheldon walks in after him. "How's my wife?" Cooper asks Sheldon.

"She's staying home today."

"Why?" Cooper pours a cup of Joe.

"Morning sickness, bad." Sheldon tells him. "And Lacey Lu had a bad nosebleed at the same time. I had to clean her up while Charlotte was in the bathroom vomiting her guts up."

"Sounds nasty." Addison looks up from her newspaper.

"It was." Sheldon opens his eyes. "There was blood all over the place. I nearly passed out myself."

"You're a doctor Sheldon." Cooper implies.

"I'm a psychiatrist. I don't have anything to do with blood."

"Why was her nose bleeding so bad?" Addison asks.

"I don't know. She woke up that way. It was all over the pillow case. Charlotte was busy vomiting. I had no choice but to clean Lacey up. I think she was more terrified at the sight of blood than me."

"This is why Charlotte should be home. I'm a pediatrician, I could have taken care of her." Cooper complains.

"I thought you don't like the child?" Sheldon reminds.

"Cooper!" Addison bellows. "How could you not like a five year old?"

"It's not that I don't like her. She's a cute kid. She looks like a mini Charlotte."

"So, what is it then? Addison asks.

"I'm not used to having Charlotte be so good with a child. It's weird. It's not Charlotte."

"Isn't that what you want? Charlotte to be maternal?" Sheldon bites into his apple.

"Isn't Charlotte pregnant?" Addison asks.

"Yes." Cooper says proudly. "She is."

"Get used to it. She's going to have less time once the baby's born." Addison tells him.

"But it will be my baby, our baby. Lacey is different. I didn't have anything to do with her."

"You're her stepfather." Sheldon informs him. "It doesn't sound to me like Billy is that involved. She'll need you."

"Billy's the reason we're in this mess." Cooper complains. "Billy wanted to take her out of foster care and raise her."

"What's the problem with Billy then?" Addison asks.

"Billy's partner has some kind of criminal record. The social workers don't want Lacey around his partner." Cooper explains.

"What did he do?" Sheldon asks.

"We don't know, Billy didn't elaborate but Charlotte won't allow Lacey around Billy as long as he's with his partner."

"You can't blame her. She has to protect her child." Addison adds.

"So, now we're stuck with her." Cooper complains.

"That's not a nice attitude to have Cooper." Sheldon stuffs a doughnut in his mouth. "She's a nice little girl. If only you could have seen her this morning when she woke up to a pillow case full of blood. She was terrified."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Cooper nods.

"Give the kid a chance, Mr. Pediatrician." Addison smiles. "She just may steal your heart."

Cooper nods.

"Have you heard anything about Erica and Mason?" Sheldon asks.

"The detectives are following a lead. Erica has a sister in Arizona. They're sending the Arizona cops to talk to her sister today to find out if she might know where they are."

"Good." Sheldon pats Cooper on the back. "I hope it all works out for you all."


	19. Chapter 19

Charlotte comes into work late with Lacey Lu in tow. She sets Lacey up on the couch with some books and her hand held video game. Charlotte sits behind her desk, It isn't long before Cooper pokes his head in. "I thought you were taking the day off."

"I'm feeling better now so I decided to come in and get some work done."

"What about her?" Cooper looks over at Lacey on the couch.

"She's fighting off a cold so I'm letting her stay home from school today."

"She's going to hang with you in the office today?"

"Yep." Charlotte looks back down at her chart.

"I'm cold mommy." Lacey tells her.

"It's not cold in here baby but you can wear my jacket if you want." Charlotte takes off the jacket of her business suit. Lacey gets up to get it.

"What's on her arms?" Cooper grimaces.

"Huh?" Charlotte looks at Cooper.

"She's got a rash on her arms." Cooper walks over and looks at the little girl. He lifts up her shirt to look at her belly. "She's got it on her belly too." He turns her around. "And on her back."

"I swear it wasn't there when we left the house." Charlotte tells Cooper.

"Sheldon said she had a nosebleed this morning?"

"She did." Charlotte answers "Sheldon took care of it. I wasn't feelin' good myself. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking she has ITP." Cooper tells Charlotte. 'You said she's just getting over a cold."

"Oh crap." Charlotte says.

"What's wrong with me mommy?" Lacey cries.

"It's okay, peanut." Charlotte hugs her mini Charlotte. "You'll be fine."

"But what's wrong with me?"

"You have a sickness in your blood from your cold, but mommy's a doctor and I'm going to fix you up all better." Charlotte explains.

"We need to get her to the pediatric ICU Charlotte. We'll need to have her blood drawn and start giving her platelets to clot her blood." Cooper explains.

"I could find another pediatrician."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to her Charlotte. I know you love her." Cooper scoops the little girl up into his arms. "You're going to be okay, munchkin. I'm taking you to the hospital."

"I want mommy to come." Lacey tells him.

"Of course, I'm coming." Charlotte picks up her purse. She follows Cooper.


	20. Chapter 20

Cooper places Lacey Lu down on the hospital bed in the pediatric intensive car unit. The nurses are already waiting prepared to draw blood and start up an intravenous line. "We're going to need all the basic blood tests and a blood work to check for ITP."

The nurse walks over to Lacey Lu. "Hello Sweetie. I'm Jessie. I'm going to need your arm to take some blood."

Lacey looks at the needle in the nurses hand. "No!" She screams. "Please don't let them hurt me mommy!" She pleads with Charlotte.

"It's necessary in order to help you get better." Charlotte holds the little girl's other hand.

"No! I don't want it!" Lacey screams and pushes the nurse's hand away. "I'm scared."

"Let me try it." Cooper tells the nurse.

"I don't think that's a good idea Cooper. You shouldn't be the one to poke her." Charlotte advices him.

"My needles don't hurt." He tells both Charlotte and Lacey. "I've got the magic touch."

"Turn the television on." Cooper tells the nurse. "To the Disney Channel." Cooper gently takes Lacey's arm in his hand while she looks at the television. He gently cleans her arm with a wipe. "Can you tell me what the name of that show is?" Cooper asks Lacey.

"It's Phineas and Ferb."

"That's Mason's favorite show." Cooper tells her.

"Mine too." Lacey watches the tv.

"Who's your favorite character?" Cooper asks.

"Perry the Platypus, he's funny." Lacey tells him.

"My favorite is the professor. What's his name again?" Cooper asks the five year old.

"Professor Duffenshmeertz?" Lacey answers "He's your favorite?"

"Yep." Cooper answers. He gently pulls the needle out of her arm.

"He's an evil scientist." Lacey tells him.

"What can I say? I'm a silly guy." Cooper unties the tourniquet and places a gauze on Lacey's arm. "Hold it tight." Cooper tells her. "Your blood draw ia all done."

"Wow." Lacey looks at the tubes of blood. "I didn't even feel it."

"Told you I had the magic touch." Cooper hands the nurse the tubes of blood to take to the lab.

"Thank you Dr. Cooper." Lacey says.

"No problem munchkin pants."

Lacey starts to sniffle. She wipes her nose and notices blood on her sleeve. "Agh!" She screams. "My nose is bleeding again."

"Grab me some towels and ice." Cooper tells Charlotte. Charlotte runs out of the room. The nurse comes in the room.

"Dr. Freedman you have a call at the desk." The nurse tells him.

"I can't take it right now." Cooper holds his hand to Lacey's nose while he waits for Charlotte to come back with the towels.

The nurse returns to the desk. Charlotte runs into the room with ice and towels. Cooper grabs them from her. He holds them up to Lacey's nose.

The nurse comes back in the room. "It's a detective, he said it's important. He said to tell you it's about your son."

"Tell him I'll call him back." Cooper tells the nurse. "I'm a little busy right now. I need those platelets stat!"

"Yes, Dr. Freedman. I'll check with the blood bank to see if they're ready yet." The nurse walks back to the nurses station.

"I'm okay with her Cooper." Charlotte says. "If you need to take that phone call about Mason."

"The phone call can wait. Right now Lacey needs us more." Cooper says "Where are those damn platelets?"

"The nurse hurries into the room. I've got the platelets." Cooper quickly starts an intravenous line in Lacey Lu. "This is going to make you all better." Cooper says as he runs the platelets into her.

Charlotte scoots Lacey Lu up into her lap. She tells Cooper. "I'm okay with her, really, if you want to go make that phone call."

"Not yet." Cooper tells her. He sits on the bed next to Charlotte and Lacey. They all watch Phineas and Ferb together while they wait for the platlets to infuse.


	21. Chapter 21

Early the next morning Cooper comes into Lacey's hospital room. "How are my two most favorite girls in the world?" He kisses Charlotte on the cheek and gives Lacey a little pink box.

"I'm feeling a little queasy." Charlotte tells him."But Lacey seems to be doing better this morning."

"Is that for me?" Lacey looks up at Cooper and smiles.

"Yes it is." Cooper tells the girl. Cooper looks at Charlotte. "I'll stay with her if you need to lie down."

"Thank you. I'm going to try to rest in the doctor's lounge until this passes." Charlotte leaves the room.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Cooper asks Lacey. "Open it."

Lacey rips open the wrapping paper and pull out a necklace with a pony charm. "I like it." Lacey tells him.

"Turn over the pony." Cooper tells her. Lacey does. "It says my name."

"That's right ." Cooper tells her '"and the date. This way you always remember when you got it."

"I never had a necklace before."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that." Cooper says. "Every little girl needs a necklace."

"Thank you Dr. Cooper."

"I have you one more thing." Cooper pulls another box out of his jacket pocket.

"What is it?" Lacey asks.

"Open it."

Lacey opens the box. "It's a Littlest Pet Shop Poodle Puppy Set."

"I noticed you like to play with those since I was stepping on them at the apartment when you lived there." Cooper smiles.

"I love them and I don't have the poodle puppy set yet."

"You can comb the fur with this little comb and put these little clips in." Cooper shows her.

"Can you help me? I have this tube in my arm?"

"Of course I can help you?"

"Thank you Dr. Cooper."

"You're very polite." Cooper looks at the little mini Charlotte. "Do you know that since I'm married to your mommy that makes me your step dad."

"I think I know." Lacey looks at the poodle toy.

"That means you're allowed to call me daddy, if you want."

"Really?"

"Really but only if you want to."

"I want to."

"Good." Cooper tells her. He brushes the poodles fur.

Charlotte comes in the room to check on them. "How's it going?" She asks.

"It's good." Lacey tells her. "Look at the presents daddy brought for me." Lacey holds up the pink poodle dog.

"Daddy got you that?" Charlotte raises her eyebrows and looks at Cooper.

"Yes." Lacey looks at Cooper. "Dr. Cooper said I could call him daddy if I want and I want."

"Right, munchkin." Cooper answers.

Charlotte smiles.

"How are you feeling?" Cooper asks Charlotte.

Charlotte sighs deep. "A hell of a lot better now." Charlotte sits on the bed and plays with the poodle puppy set with Lacey and Cooper.


	22. Chapter 22

Cooper comes in Lacey's hospital room. Lacey's asleep while Charlotte sits next to her in the bed. "How's she doing?" Cooper asks.

"She was feeling better this evening. She asked about you before she fell asleep."

"What did she say?"

"She wanted to know if daddy was coming to see her tonight."

"Aw sorry." Cooper apologizes. "I got caught up talking to Erica on the phone."

"Where are Erica and Mason?" Charlotte asks.

"They're in Arizona at her sister's house."

"Are they coming back?"

"Erica doesn't want to."

"Why? Because of me?" Charlotte asks.

"She tried to blame the whole thing on you at first but I don't think that's it. I think there's more."

"What do you mean?"

"I think Erica is running away from something or someone. I think that's why she brought Mason to meet me in the first place."

"I don't understand."

"Erica said Mason was asking about his father and that's why she decided to introduce us but Mason never told me that he was asking about his father."

"You think Erica was lying?"

"I think Erica had another agenda planned."

"What do you think she's up to?"

"I think there's another reason she's staying away from LA. I don't think it's to keep Mason from me."

"Why do you think that?"

"She told me I could come and visit him in Arizona anytime. She said that Mason misses me and wants to see me."

"So why doesn't she just bring him back?"

"Exactly what I'm saying. She doesn't want to be in LA for some other reason."

"And you're not upset with her about this?" Charlotte gets defensive. "You seemed to enjoy putting all the blame on me when you thought I was the reason she took him away from you."

"Erica's not my wife. I hardly know the woman. I'm not going to get as upset with her as I was with you."

Charlotte says a phrase. "We always hurt the one's we love the most worse."

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I blamed you. I was a jerk."

"Get over here you big jerk."

"Am I forgiven?"

"Yes you're forgiven." Charlotte pulls Cooper down on the bed next to her to give him a kiss.

"I love you." He says.


	23. Chapter 23

Charlotte lifts her head up from the pillow when she hears the knock on the door. "Come in."

Billy opens the door to Lacey's hospital room and walks in holding a gift. Lacey's still asleep.

"Thank you for calling me."

"I figured you should know. What's in the box?"

"It's a gift for Lacey Lu."

"You haven't seen her in weeks." Charlotte covers herself up with a blanket.

"You wont let me."

"Because you're still with your partner - Stephen. If the social workers don't think it is a safe environment for Lacey Lu to be around him I have to believe they have a good reason for that. Care to tell me what it is?"

"It's none of your concern."

Charlotte's firm. "Then you understand why I can't let you see Lacey Lu."

"Steven's not with me right now, so can I visit with my daughter?"

"You got half an hour. I'm going downstairs to the hospital cafeteria to get some breakfast." Charlotte walks out of the room.

"Hey!" Amelia calls Charlotte "Wait up!"

"Amelia? What are you doing here? I thought you were at a medical seminar in Phoenix?"

"I just got back. I need to talk to you."

"Are you okay?" Charlotte's concerned of a possible pill relapse.

"I'm good. it's work related."

"Okay. Let's go to my office." Charlotte leads the way." Amelia sits in the chair across from Charlotte's desk. "You know I went to a seminar on ALS in Phoenix."

"I'm aware." Charlotte nods in agreement.

"We studied some rare cases of the disease in young and midle aged women."

"I understand that was the purpose of the seminar since ALS is more common in males and not typically diagnosed until after age forty." Charlotte nods. "The seminar was to study the effects in younger people."

"Erica Warner was one of the sudy patients." Amelia blurts. Charlotte stares in shock.

"Erica is sick?"

"That's why she's in Phoenix. Study participants are given free experimental drugs."

"Wow." Charlotte's surprised to learn this information.

"There's more." Amelia tells her.

"What else?" Charlotte asks.

Erica is a rare case. She was first diagnosed with ALS when she was nineteen years old."

"That's sad." Charlotte says. "At least she was able to have a child before the disease was too far advanced."

"Erica never had a child." Amelia shoots. "I poured over her charts. She never gave birth."

"Then who is Mason's mother?" Charlotte asks.

"Not Erica." Amelia shrugs.

"Did you ask her?"

"It's not my business to ask her. That's why I'm telling you."

"I plan to." Charlotte's face is determined.

"You can't tell her I told you." Amelia warns. "She recognized me and reminded me or I should say threatened me about patient confidentiality laws."

"But you're telling me anyway?"

"I owe you Charlotte. I couldn't keep this from you."

"What do I tell Cooper?"

"Figure it out." Amelia gets up. "Just don't say you heard it from me." Amelia leaves. Charlotte looks through her computer for the phone number of the reasearch hospital in Phoenix. She punches in the number. Cooper knocks and enters. "I just went to check on Lacey. Billy's in there." Cooper's frowning.

"I told him he had a half hour to visit with her."

Cooper nods with puppy dog eyes. "I guess if you can adjust to being Mason's stepmother I could adjust to being Lacey's stepfather."

Charlotte thinks if only Cooper knew Erika was not Mason's real mother. No wonder he doesn't remember having sex with her in the parking lot at that bar. He never met her before. Charlotte wonders if Cooper would recognize Mason's real mother if he met her. She's tempted to ask but not until she talks to Erica about it first.

"Don't worry Coop. Billy's not going to be allowed around Lacey unless you are I are supervising him. I don't trust his partner.'

Cooper agrees. 'It's a little hard to trust him since Billy refuses to tell us what he was in jail for."

Charlotte gets up. "Billy's time is up. I'm going back down to Lacey's room."

Cooper follows her. "How's the morning sickness today?"

"It's better if I keep crackers at my bedside before I get up. A little trick momma told me about. I don't seem to get sick unless I have an empty stomach."

"That's our baby telling you he needs food."

"Or she." Charlotte smiles at Cooper.

"So are you okay with this? You were never crazy about the idea of your body being hijacked."

Charlotte smiles. "I'm okay with it."

"You're growing up." Cooper smiles.

"That and seeing you with Mason made me want to give you a child. I wanted that bond with you that only having a child together can bring."

"Maybe we could all live together as a family one day- you, me, Lacey the baby and Mason?"

"Let's take things one step at a time Cooper. Remember I'm staying with Sheldon until I find a house."

Cooper grabs her hand. "Until WE find a house. I want to look with you. I want us to together. I promise I will never hurt you again."

Charlotte squeezes his hand.


End file.
